The Chronicles of the Skull Kid
by I am Dr. Soup
Summary: My Interperetation of the Skull Kids life from Oot to TP Plllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzz Rate an review :
1. Chapter 1, The dream and picnic

_**Thump Thump, **_**The Skull Kid ran through the woods being chased by the figure clad in green. "Puppets, get him off my trail!" he shouted obviously frustrated. He knew there wasn't much time and the figure was going to catch, and kill him, for attacking it, but there was only one way to lead it to the sacred item which he knew the figure needed so desperately . His breathing was heavy and his heart pounded, he almost slipped and dropped his lantern and trumpet. He thought for a moment and abruptly turned and played the song he had learned from Saria so long ago. Saria, how he missed her, but he had no time to dwell on that. As he turned to run the figure raised it's sword in front of him and struck. But, instead of feeling the cold fire of steel, his eyes flashed open and he began breathing heavily. It had been the dream again the one where he was smote before getting to finish his mission. He'd had it for months now but this one felt so real, so lifelike. **

**********************************************************************

**As he headed into the Lost Woods the Skull Kid remembered this was the day he was to picnic with Tael the fairy. Of course since neither of them needed nourishment he simply played songs on his trumpet for his small glittering friend. As he played Tael would dance and sing in his tiny singsong voice he had. When he entered he noticed a lost traveler. **_**Oh this will be fun,**_** he thought to himself. He always led travelers deeper into the woods to become Deku. Deku are seed like people of the Lost Woods, while skull kids are kokiri that got lost. Kokiri are the children of the Great Deku Tree. As he snuck up to the traveler he heard him say "Oh no, I wish I hadn't run away.". Just as the Skull Kid was lighting his lantern a voice from behind him made him start. "So what are you doing?" Tael asked loudly. "Quiet Tael," he said "Oh great the traveler got away!" a peeved Skull Kid vented. "Well are you ready for the picnic?" Tael asked ecstatically. "Sure" Skull Kid replied. As they were entering the woods, Midnight, Tael's panther companion appeared. "I'm afraid I have some bad news," said Midnight. "It's Saria" he said.**


	2. Chapter 2, Time Keeps on Slippin'

Since Kokiri and skull kids are immortal they can, well live for ever. As the years passed by the Skull Kid spent his time honing his magic skills and puppet conjuring. By the way, Puppets are the minions of skull kids made of leaves and sticks. They do as commanded without question and are expendable and easily replaced. But, over the years the dreams kept getting more and more intense and he realized that the time was coming, soon. Then one day, when he was simply wandering, when a puppet popped down from the trees to report. "Sir," said the drone-like voice "we spotted a wolf with some kind of creature on it's back, and the creature looked like a Twili.". "Very good, puppet," he replied interestedly. "If memory serves right, a while ago I was visited in a dream by Saria, and she told me that a new hero of time would arrive with the people of shadow, seeking the blade of evil's bane." he murmured to himself. "This must be it." he declared "Puppets, assemble, we're about to help save the world.".

"Sir," the puppet dropped in halfway, and upside down, "The wolf is approaching the howling stone." buzzed the drone. "Well then, that's my queue." the Skull Kid said expectantly. As soon as the wolf finished howling he dropped from the trees, gestured, and then ran of into the depth of the woods. _Ah, the fun of being a tantalizing chase is always rewarding,_ he thought, smiling. _And, this is going to be the best one yet,_ he always loved marching around playing the trumpet and waving his lantern. Suddenly, he heard growling behind him. As he turned the wolf lunged at him and bit him. IT BIT HIM… after all he was doing for it, IT BIT HIM… just then he leaped into the air and landed two-hundred feet away. "Puppets, keep him busy!" he barked. Simultaneously, four puppets flew at him and began to harass him. Then, Skull Kid turned and ran to a different clearing.

After hours of tiring chase and attack he led the wolf to the Sacred Grove. _It had changed in the past century _he thought to himself. He leaped in and the wolf followed suit. There he tested his skills of concentration and agility. After it passed his test he said to it "That was fun," and jumped away feeling satisfied with himself.

He landed in a nearby tree and watched the wolf during the challenge of the statues. It impressed him so when the wolf was victorious and entered the Temple of Time. He knew in there, the wolf would find the Master Sword. after a while he saw a HUMAN exit the temple. A HUMAN. After almost falling out of the tree he hopped down and went back to his home to rest.


	3. Chapter 3, Even though ur ded an gone,

Later that month, he noticed the human was coming back. _What could he want now?_, he thought to himself. He went into the temple that morning. Later in the day, the human exited with a rod-type thing. "Wait, I've seen that rod before!" he exclaimed, just then he rushed home and found his scroll on mythical items and opened it up to the page of the Dominion Rod. _It is said to let the holder control statues,_ he read. "I know he's fighting Ganon and all, but what would he need to control statues for?" he said absently.

Just then he heard a boom and then the tree his house was built in toppled over with a loud crackling sound. BOOM! CRASH! After he climbed out of the debris, he looked around to see what happened. Wiping blood from his mouth he traveled around the blast zone and found traces of a bomb. A bomb… that means that someone did this deliberately. _Someone's trying to kill me!_ he thought, both angered and scared. Even though he was immortal, he could still be killed and he particularly didn't want to die this way. As he traveled some more he saw something on the ground in the distance. _What the?_ he began thinking. But as he got closer he saw it was Tael. "Oh god, Tael!" he wailed. As he bounded over toward his dead friends body, an arrow came whizzing by and barely missed him. As he turned and looked, another came and landed right in his chest cavity. Then another, then another, until the shooter was out of ammunition. A low groan escaped his throat and he felt hot blood rush up into his mouth. As his world swirled into darkness, his last sight was the killer, sobbing and wailing on the forest floor. It was Saria.


End file.
